


Tháng ngày bình lặng

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Normal Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Tháng ngày bình lặng - NyNy

Tuyển tập những mẫu truyện ngắn đời thường của cặp đôi Stony. Không có cao trào, không có mục đích, chỉ đơn giản là kể lại những tháng ngày hạnh phúc của họ

Steve thức dậy lúc nửa đêm và nhận ra trời đã đổ mưa to từ bao giờ. Những hạt mưa to nhỏ va lên hiên nhà, phát ra thanh âm tí tách không đều. Gió thổi mạnh, lùa qua ô cửa khiến cửa sổ đập vào vách nhà tạo ra thanh âm lớn. Ngước nhìn gã đàn ông đang nằm kế mình vẫn nhăn mày, chân đạp rớt cả chăn, Steve bất đắc dĩ cười.

Anh đắp lại chăn cho gã rồi nhẹ nhàng bước xuống giường, cài lại then cửa sổ một lần nữa cho chắc chắn. Steve thậm chí còn dạo quanh căn nhà nhỏ của họ đóng lại mọi cửa sổ và đảm bảo rằng sẽ không một thứ thanh âm phiền hà nào có thể làm phiền giấc ngủ dịu ngọt của người ấy.

Nằm lại lên giường, anh dịu dàng đặt vào trán gã một nụ hôn, bàn tay anh xoa lên mi tâm của gã, xoá nhoà cái nhíu mày ấy rồi mới cẩn thận ôm lấy gã chìm vào giấc ngủ.

***  
Tony và Steve thỉnh thoảng lại sẽ dùng bữa tại nhà hàng. Khoảnh khắc mà Steve thích nhất của bữa tối ấy không phải là giây phút cả hai nhìn nhau qua ánh nến, cũng chẳng phải giây phút đàn vĩ cầm được kéo bản nhạc họ yêu, mà là khi anh sải bước tới bàn ăn, nhẹ nhàng kéo ghế giúp Tony.

Steve yêu tha thiết giây phút ấy, bởi lẽ đó là khoảnh khắc họ giống với biết bao đôi yêu nhau, chẳng phải anh hùng, cũng chẳng phải bận lòng nhiều về mọi thứ. Họ chỉ đơn giản là một cặp đôi yêu nhau, muốn dùng bữa dưới ánh nến lãng mạn mà thôi.

Tony chống cằm bĩu môi nhìn Steve quay lại vị trí của mình sau khi giúp gã đẩy ghế.

"Sao anh lại thích đẩy ghế giúp tôi như vậy hả Steve?"

"Anh muốn vì em làm chút gì đó. Tựa như những cặp đôi yêu nhau hay làm."

"Nhưng hành động đó.. thật ra rất kỳ quặc." - Gã nghiêng đầu cố tìm ra một từ nào đó để miêu tả.

"Anh không hiểu tại sao nó lại kỳ quặc trong mắt em?"

"Chúng ta.. chúng ta là siêu anh hùng mà!"

"Em là anh hùng thì đã sao? Trong mắt anh, như bao người yêu nhau khác, em vẫn là người mà anh cần chở che, yêu thương cả đời. Anh không ngại làm điều đó một lần, rồi lại thêm một lần nữa cho đến hết một đời." - Steve vươn tay nắm lấy bàn tay Tony trên bàn thật chặt.

***

Họ thích đi dạo phố, dù rằng phong cách của cả hai thì không hợp nhau lắm. Một người thích phô trương, một người lại thích giản đơn, nhưng khi sải bước trên những con phố, hai con người, với hai phong cách khác nhau, vẫn nắm tay nhau thật chặt. Họ sánh bước cùng nhau trên những con phố, dù đông đúc, hay vắng lặng, cái nắm tay êm đềm ấy vẫn chưa khắc nào buông bỏ. 

Những lần dạo phố gần đây, Tony đều ương bướng đi ở phía ngoài vỉa hè. Tất nhiên là Steve đồng ý, dù rằng anh không rõ lý do của gã là gì, trong lòng anh lại thầm ấn định là bản tính nghịch ngợm của Tony trỗi dậy, nên cũng không mấy bận lòng.

Chỉ là một chiều dạo phố khác, khi bàn tay nắm chặt nhau lâu ngày lần đầu buông bỏ, khi giây phút chiếc xe mô tô leo lên lề đâm sầm vào cả hai. Giây phút ấy, Tony đã kịp đẩy anh vào trong, còn bản thân thì bị chiếc xe ấy đâm mạnh vào, Steve mới biết lý do của hành động bốc đồng ấy.

Anh nâng gã dậy, nhìn gương mặt yêu dấu tràn ngập vết thương, trái tim anh bóp nghẹn, nỗi đau ấy còn khủng khiếp hơn cả những vết thương anh từng chịu. Steve biết, vết thương trên thân xác gã, rồi sẽ chỉ khiến anh đau đớn hơn cả mọi nỗi đau trên đời. Ghì chặt bờ vai gã, anh nghe tiếng gã thì thầm:

"May mắn, anh vẫn ổn."

"Thiên tài như em sao lại có giây phút ngốc nghếch như vậy!" - Steve gằn giọng, cố che giấu khoé mắt cay cay. 

Bao nhiêu năm dài tháng rộng, dùng cả cuộc đời, sức lực bảo vệ người khác, để đổi về lần đầu được chở che. Để anh biết rằng, thì ra, cảm giác được bảo vệ là thế này. Để anh biết rằng, đằng sau một vị anh hùng, vẫn là một dáng hình của một con người, mà đã là con người, ai rồi cũng phải cần được chở che bởi một ai khác. Và dáng hình bảo vệ anh ngày hôm nay, tuy nhỏ bé lại tràn ngập kiên định. Gã bĩu môi, sắc nâu tràn ngập ương bướng:

"Hừ, chỉ là không muốn anh bị thương thôi, vậy mà còn-"

"Lần sau đừng làm thế, em bị thương anh sẽ lo lắng!" - Steve lắc đầu đỡ Tony đứng dậy, trong khi gã vẫn nhíu mày vì vết thương.

Sau hôm ấy, Steve mới tìm thấy trong đống tài liệu cũ một tờ giấy. Bên trong đề cập đến những việc mà một chàng trai phải làm được với người yêu của mình. Ở mục thứ nhất là dòng chữ "đi phía ngoài cùng vỉa hè", đã được Tony dùng bút khoanh lại cần thận. Giây phút ấy Steve bật cười ngây ngô.

***  
Sau đó, Steve âm thầm để ý người mình yêu và càng để ý trái tim anh lại càng ngọt ngào yêu dấu. Tony, tay chơi, lại có thể vì anh mà vụng về làm nhiều thứ đến như vậy.

Steve vòng tay ôm chầm lấy Tony khi gã đang rót cà phê ra tách. Đầu anh dúi vào hõm vai gã, cọ nhẹ lên đó, mũi anh hít một hơi thật sâu. Steve chỉ vừa nhận ra là thời gian gần đây, Tony đã bỏ sạch những thứ xa xỉ phẩm của bản thân, mà chuyển sang dùng xà phòng của anh. Thật kỳ lạ, đều cùng một hãng, mà khi Tony dùng nó, anh lại cảm thấy quyến rũ lạ thường. Nó pha lẫn giữa mùi hương giống anh, lại rất riêng biệt chút hương vị của Tony. Cái cảm giác được đánh dấu lên người mình yêu mùi hương của bản thân khiến hóc môn anh tăng vọt, không sao kìm nén.

"Steve.."

"Làm sao bây giờ?" - Steve vẫn ôm chặt Tony từ phía sau, lời nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên bên tai gã, thứ thanh âm trầm thấp tràn ngập mê hoặc. - "Anh lại càng yêu em hơn hôm qua rồi."

"Vậy cứ yêu thêm mỗi ngày một ít được không?" - Tony bật cười thích thú.

"Ừ, sẽ yêu đến khi mái tóc đôi ta nhuốm bạc, sẽ yêu đến khi mắt đôi ta cùng nhau khép lại, sẽ yêu đến khi thời gian của chúng ta chẳng còn. Được không?"

"Anh lại đọc đống sách báo tình cảm hả Steve?" - Tony quay người nhìn vào mắt anh, hai sắc màu trong đôi mắt họ như muốn hòa quyện vào nhau. - "Không ngờ Captain America vì sự quyến rũ của tôi mà đi đọc ba cái sách báo ấy chứ."

Trán Steve chạm vào trán Tony, mũi họ chạm vào nhau, kề cận đến mức không có kẽ hở.

"Ừ, anh cũng không ngờ tay chơi như Iron Man lại đi mua đống sách báo ấy về nghiên cứu hệt như một đồ án khoa học vậy." - Anh hôn gã thật chậm, nụ hôn tràn ngập nghiền ngẫm, êm dịu, nhưng đó cũng là nụ hôn của trân trọng và hạnh phúc.

__________________  
Vui lòng không mang fic khỏi đây.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve ngồi bên bàn làm việc, đồng hồ đã điểm mười một giờ mà mớ giấy tờ trên bàn anh vẫn còn hơn quá nửa.

Anh vẫn cần cù giải quyết giấy tờ, thì đột nhiên một bàn tay vươn ra từ phía sau, ôm chầm lấy anh. Tiếp theo anh cảm giác được một cái đầu xù vẫn cọ nhẹ trên lưng mình. Steve mỉm cười, nhưng anh không phản ứng gì, vẫn tiếp tục công việc trên tay.

Dường như sự hờ hững của anh khiến người kia nổi giận, bàn tay trở nên lớn gan hơn mà mò sâu vào trong lớp áo, chạm vào da thịt nóng rực của anh, khiến Steve phải nhanh chóng đưa tay chặn lại bàn tay của ai đó.

"Tony!" - Anh dịu dàng kéo bàn tay tinh nghịch đó lên môi, và đặt vào đó một nụ hôn. - "Em ngủ trước đi."

Tony dụi đầu vào hõm vai anh, tỏ vẻ không đồng ý. Steve bật cười, anh xoay người lại, ôm người đó vào lòng mình, bàn tay anh dịu dàng vuốt ve sống lưng của gã.

"Sao vậy?"

"Ngủ không được!" - Thanh âm rầu rĩ phát ra từ mái tóc nâu mềm, vẫn dụi vào ngực của Steve.

"Hửm?" - Giọng mũi của Steve phát ra thật gợi cảm, rót vào tai Tony càng khiến gương mặt gã nóng bừng. Bàn tay gã giơ lên, ghì chặt Steve.

"Đừng làm việc nữa."

"Tại sao?" - Bàn tay Steve vuốt ve sống lưng gã chuyển sang nâng lên gương mặt ấy, đôi mắt xanh của anh như trầm sâu vào đôi mắt nâu, anh mỉm cười, cúi người xuống hôn vào môi gã, trong khi bàn tay của Tony cũng ôm chặt cổ anh, kéo hai người lại gần nhau hơn..

"Không có anh, tôi không ngủ được.." - Khi nụ hôn kết thúc, gã nhanh chóng lấy lại hơi, trước khi rầu rĩ đáp.

"Có người sẽ phát điên nếu tôi không giải quyết hết giấy tờ đấy!" - Steve hôn vào tóc gã, bàn tay anh vẫn ôm gã không buông.

"Ngày mai, tôi giúp anh giải quyết nhé?" - Tony rầu rĩ đáp, giấy tờ thì có thể giải quyết, nhưng giấc ngủ thì không thể nếu thiếu ai đó..

Steve bật cười đồng ý, rồi anh ôm gã đứng dậy, cả hai cùng nhau quay về phòng ngủ.

Tony bị mất ngủ không phải là chuyện mới lạ gì với cả nhóm. Trong những đêm giá rét, gã thường bật dậy giữa đêm khuya, cơ thể thì run rẩy, dù nhiệt độ trong phòng vẫn rất cao. Hoặc có những đêm gã tỉnh dậy với cơ thể đầm đìa mồ hôi, tiếng hét của gã thì mắc nghẹn nơi cổ họng.

Nhưng chuyện sẽ không xảy ra nữa, nếu có vòng tay ai đó, vẫn vỗ về gã, vẫn dịu dàng xoa dịu cho gã, và thì thầm thật chậm cho gã biết, gã không cô đơn.

Vì nguồn cơn của những lần giật mình giữa đêm khuya ấy, suy cho cùng vẫn là nỗi cô đơn ám ảnh gã bao ngày, kể từ khi những người thân yêu nhất đời của gã ra đi trong một ngày buồn thương nhất đời. Nỗi ám ảnh ấy vẫn săn đuổi gã, và lặp đi, lặp lại như một vòng tròn nghiệt ngã.

Steve sẽ siết chặt vòng tay mình, ôm lấy dáng hình nhỏ bé hơn hẳn so với mình. Anh biết, dù ngoài kia, gã là một Iron Man mạnh mẽ, thì giây phút này, trong vòng tay này, vẫn chỉ là một gã người yêu chỉ có thể say giấc nồng trong vòng tay anh mà thôi. Và anh, sẽ chẳng ngại ôm gã, ôm gã thêm nhiều năm sau đó.

***  
Cơ thể Steve thì có khả năng phục hồi, lẫn sự phản xạ nhanh gấp nhiều lần người thường, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là anh không bị thương.

Những lúc như vậy, Steve phải ngồi vào ghế sofa, và lắng nghe ai đó liên tục cằn nhằn bản thân.

"Anh tưởng anh là Captain America thì hay ho lắm sao? Là anh hùng nước Mỹ thì không chết à? Nếu anh thích hy sinh đến thế thì-"

Dù lời nói phát ra từ Tony có cay nghiệt cỡ nào, thì bàn tay đang băng bó vết thương cho anh vẫn thật cẩn thận.

Tuy vậy, có đôi lúc gã vẫn cố tình khiến anh phải cắn chặt khớp hàm trước cơn đau được dây thần kinh dẫn truyền lên khối óc. Steve tức giận đáp:

"Em cũng đừng tưởng mình núp sau bộ giáp thì muốn làm gì cũng được! Hành động của em hồi nãy cũng không khác gì tự sát cả!"

"Hừ, nếu không có thiên tài như tôi thì hồi nãy cả anh lẫn tôi đều chết cả rồi!" - Tony ngẩng đầu đáp trả.

Nhưng cuộc cãi vã rồi cũng chẳng kéo dài lâu, khi họ nhìn vào nhau, chỉ để thấy ở nơi đó là nỗi lo lắng ngập tràn mà họ dành cho nhau. Cả hai bật cười vụng về.

***

Họ thích hôn nhau, trước và sau mỗi trận chiến.

Nụ hôn đó như trở thành một nghi thức thiêng liêng của họ. Có đôi khi nhìn vào, thì lại thấy thật ủy mị, ướt át, nhưng chỉ những thành viên trong đội lại thấy điều đó thật đẹp - Vì chẳng ai biết được cuộc chiến nào sẽ là cuộc chiến sau cuối của họ, chẳng ai biết họ còn có thể hôn nhau nữa hay không, nên nụ hôn nào của họ cũng trầm lắng và sâu sắc.

Nụ hôn trước trận chiến thật dịu êm, như nghi thức chúc phúc cho những chiến binh trước khi ra trận.

Nụ hôn sau trận chiến thì có lẫn cát và máu, nhưng nhiều hơn lại là hạnh phúc - hạnh phúc vì còn có thể hôn nhau, hạnh phúc vì đây không phải là nụ hôn sau cuối.

Những gam màu của họ - vàng, đỏ, xanh, trắng, hoà vào nhau, khi họ hôn nhau thật mãnh liệt, giữa khói, đạn và máu, lại đẹp nhất trần đời.

"Hôn anh, là điều tuyệt nhất."

"Có thể hôn em lần nữa, là may mắn lớn nhất của tôi."

Họ mỉm cười, và chúng ta cũng mỉm cười chúc phúc cho họ, vì đó là điều tuyệt diệu nhất ta từng biết - Có thể hôn người mà ta đã yêu.

_______

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


	3. Chapter 3

Ngày nghỉ cuối tuần là khoảng thời gian yêu thích của mọi người, khi họ có thể tạm thời buông bỏ gánh nặng công việc, hay bài vở, để có khoảng thời gian nghỉ ngơi, hoặc bên gia đình mình. Đó là khoảng thời gian cố định, với hai ngày thứ bảy và chủ nhật.

Nhưng, siêu anh hùng thì không có ngày nghỉ. Thần kinh họ lúc nào cũng căng như dây đàn, luôn sẵn sàng chiến đấu để bảo vệ người dân, bất kể đêm hay ngày, ngày lễ hay ngày thường.

Thế nên, ngày nghỉ với họ, có lẽ là một hoặc hai ngày hiếm hoi sau mỗi trận chiến lớn, hoặc ngày nghỉ là khi họ phân công nhau - một nhóm nghỉ, và một nhóm vẫn bảo vệ thế giới theo cách của họ. Khi đó, cả hai sẽ tạm cho phép mình buông bỏ chút gánh nặng vẫn đè trên vai, để có thể phục hồi vết thương, hoặc đơn giản, sống một ngày của dân thường.

Tony sẽ pha cà phê, còn Steve sẽ chiên trứng hoặc đơn giản là làm bánh sandwich phết mứt. Họ sẽ ngồi tựa vào nhau trên ghế, không mở tin thời sự hay đọc báo kinh tế, mà là trò chuyện về những thứ rất đời thường. Bánh sandwich của cửa hàng nào thì mỏng hơn, hoặc là mứt dâu hay mứt việt quất ngon hơn, có khi, đơn giản hơn là bữa ăn hôm nay đã ngon lành và ấm áp thế nào. Và bữa sáng sẽ kết thúc trước khi Tony lại đòi thêm vào khẩu phần ăn bữa sáng hai chiếc bánh donut béo ngậy.

Steve sẽ tập luyện trong khoảng hai tiếng đồng hồ, khi Tony sửa sang lại vài máy móc lẫn thiết bị của cả nhóm, để chắc rằng mọi thứ luôn sẵn sàng trước trận chiến mới.

Tiếp theo, họ sẽ đi mua sắm. Ở cái thời đại mà bạn chỉ việc ngồi ở nhà lướt web rồi bấm chọn sản phẩm bạn cần và mọi thứ sẽ được giao đến trước cửa, thì việc đi mua sắm này với họ chỉ đơn giản là một cái cớ. Một cái cớ hoàn hảo để ra phố và nắm tay nhau dạo bước. Không sử dụng giáp bay, chẳng đưa nhau đi trên những xế hộp đắt tiền, chỉ đơn giản là xuống phố, như bao người, nắm tay người mình thích thì có thể đi đến tận cuối chân trời.

Steve thích chọn trang phục là quần jeans, áo thun, và đội nón lưỡi trai. Trong khi Tony vẫn thích mặc trang trọng hơn, là quần tây, áo sơ mi cùng cặp kính mát màu trà.

Bước chân Steve sải thường dài hơn của Tony, nhưng những lần dạo phố trước, anh đã tinh ý phát hiện gã không theo kịp bước mình, nên khi họ nắm tay dạo phố, Steve lại bước thật chậm. Dẫu việc bước những bước chân nhỏ khiến anh lóng ngóng chân tay, nhưng chỉ cần liếc xuống, nhìn sắc nâu dưới cặp kính mát, và tay họ đang nắm chặt, Steve mỉm cười, cảm thấy hết thảy đều đáng giá.

Việc dạo phố - va chạm nhiều người trên phố xá đông đúc, hay đôi khi là thấm mệt sau một chặng đường - tuy đôi lần khiến Tony khó chịu, nhưng chỉ cần liếc qua bên cạnh, để thấy hai bàn tay đan nhau thật chặt, và gương mặt anh dưới chiếc nón lưỡi trai lại nở nụ cười, thì Tony như bị bỏ bùa mê mà nghĩ rằng - như thế cũng xứng đáng.

Đôi khi, Tony lại lấy ra chiếc máy nghe nhạc nhỏ của mình, đeo tai nghe, và vui vẻ nhẩm theo. Steve sẽ cúi người, cướp lấy một bên tai nghe, để cùng gã tận hưởng bản nhạc mà anh không biết tên ấy. Dẫu Tony luôn tỏ vẻ nhíu mày, không hài lòng với hành động của tên người yêu tóc vàng, ngực bự này, thì gã vẫn sẽ cho tay vào túi, nhẹ nhàng chuyển sang danh sách nhạc của Steve - tổng hợp các bài nhạc của những thập niên trước. Khi ấy, Tony lại lặng lẽ nghe Steve hát nhẩm theo những bản tình ca ngọt ngào.

Đến trung tâm thương mại, Tony lại thả người xuống băng ghế, xua tay:

"Tôi muốn nghỉ một lát!"

"Tony, anh đã bảo em nên luyện tập nhiều hơn." - Steve nhíu mày, anh đã bảo là gã nên chạy bộ nhiều hơn cùng anh mà Tony không chịu.

"Đâu phải ai cũng có siêu huyết thanh như anh đâu, que kem già! Tôi mệt chết đi được!" - Gã xua tay. - "Mau đi mua đồ đi, tôi đợi anh ở đây!"

"Thôi được rồi!" - Steve đầu hàng, khi anh liếc nhìn hai bên thái dương của gã đã lấm tấm vài sợi tóc bạc, và mồ hôi đã chảy dài trên gương mặt ấy. Anh cúi người, rút từ trong túi một chiếc khăn nhỏ, giúp gã lau.

Tony như chú mèo vui sướng hưởng thụ bàn tay to lớn đang cẩn thận giúp gã lau chùi, ánh mắt nâu dưới chiếc mắt kiếng vẫn không rời cơ thể trước mắt - những đường cong, những cơ bắp mạnh mẽ. Đầu gã thoáng nghĩ - Giá như gã cũng có cơ bắp thế này, thì việc vùng lên không phải là không thể..

Steve bật cười khi thấy Tony lại hâm mộ cơ thể mình, anh sẽ không nói là ánh mắt của người yêu khiến anh thấy hãnh diện đâu. Anh cúi người, không hề keo kiệt mà hôn vào chóp mũi của gã.

"Đợi anh."

Ngước nhìn dáng người đàn ông cao lớn sải bước, Tony vẫn ngẩn ngơ ngắm nhìn anh mãi, dẫu dáng anh đã khuất sau hàng người đông đúc từ bao giờ.

Khi Tony đang cặm cụi bấm điện thoại, một cảm giác lạnh ngắt chạm vào má khiến gã giật bắn người, và chỉ một chút thôi, là gã đã kêu bộ giáp của mình. Tai Tony thoáng nghe tiếng Steve cười khẽ, gã quay lại, thấy anh đang áp một lon nước ngọt vào má mình, đôi mắt xanh phản xạ lại gương mặt ngỡ ngàng của gã với niềm vui nơi đáy mắt.

"Cho em!"

Tony thề, chưa bao giờ gã thấy Steve đẹp trai đến thế này.

Khi họ quay về, Steve sẽ giúp gã xách đồ đạc, khi Tony phản ứng, thì anh chỉ mỉm cười:

"Không phải khi dễ em xách không nổi, mà em phải giữ thứ quan trọng hơn!"

"Đó là gì siêu chiến binh như anh còn xách không nổi mà phải nhờ tới thiên tài như tôi?" - Tony cười, đưa tay, sẵn sàng đón nhận "thứ quan trọng" theo lời Steve.

Steve bật cười, đặt tay mình lên bàn tay gã.

"Biểu tượng của nước Mỹ!"

Gã tròn xoe mắt nhìn anh - lần đầu Tony thấy anh bớt phần khiêm tốn, mà chịu dùng cái tên tràn ngập kiêu hãnh ấy, chỉ để gã nắm tay anh thật chặt.

***  
Tiếp theo, họ sẽ cùng nhau dùng bữa ở tháp. Tony sẽ ép Steve ngồi vào ghế, gã thậm chí còn giúp anh lót khăn vào đùi. Rồi gã quay vào bếp trước ánh mắt tò mò của anh.

Tony sẽ đẩy một chiếc xe đồ ăn ra, rồi đặt trước mặt Steve - một phần bò bít tết vừa chín tới còn bốc khói, nếu để ý, anh còn nghe rõ tiếng thịt trên chảo xì xèo.

Tony là một tay chơi, ai cũng nghĩ gã chỉ biết hưởng thụ những bữa ăn đắt giá, nhưng không biết rằng gã cũng có tài trong lĩnh vực ẩm thực với những món ăn đòi hỏi kỹ năng.

Miếng thịt bò vừa chín tới, mọng nước, thơm lừng, nhưng không dai nhách, nhanh chóng khiến Steve không thể cưỡng lại. Còn Tony thì vui vẻ khui một chai rượu vang đắt giá, trong ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ của anh.

"Ngon lắm, anh không ngờ là em nấu ngon thế này đấy!"

"Tất nhiên."

Bữa ăn ấm áp với rượu vang và bò bít tết luôn phù hợp với những cặp đôi, họ cũng không phải ngoại lệ.

Tiếp đó, Tony lại tựa lưng vào người Steve, trong khi anh đút gã bỏng ngô, hoặc đọc sách cho gã nghe. Có đôi khi Tony không nghĩ bản thân có một ngày sẽ chịu đọc một cuốn sách nào đó khác những lý luận khoa học, nhưng giọng của Steve như có ma thuật, khiến gã cảm thấy thật dịu dàng, thật ấm áp, tựa như đang nằm trên một dòng sông dịu êm vậy.

Rồi họ nằm xuống cạnh nhau, trên chiếc giường của họ, thì thầm về những kế hoạch tác chiến, về bộ giáp mới, và về một tương lai mà họ tin là sẽ có hạnh phúc vẹn toàn cho mọi người.

Đó là một ngày ấm áp, dẫu ngày mai có thể là một cuộc chiến khác, có máu, có nước mắt, nhưng cuộc sống bình thường trong một ngày chưa bao giờ là sự lãng phí. Nó giúp tình cảm của họ thêm bền chặt và dù trong ký ức có đẫm đau thương, thì vẫn đọng lại trong dịu dàng một tia sáng hạnh phúc.

_______________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
